Alice Human Sacrifice Ninjago Version
by xMelina
Summary: I'm a HUGE fan of Vocaloid! I just had to do this! Rated T for Violence, Graphic and just my paranoia. Red Alice: Kai, Blue Alice: Jay, Green Alice: Lloyd, Yellow Alice: (Siblings) Cole and Zane. I don't own the Vocaloid song or Ninjago. I'm going to make a cover image with a base I found soon. Please R&R? :)


**-I don't own Alice Human Sacrifice or Ninjago. Ninjago belongs to LEGO and AHS belongs to Vocaloid and its creators-**

* * *

_You would like to know the Alice Human Sacrifice?_

_Well then, Let's tell the tale of the four Alice's trapped in the Wonderland..._

_Of the many souls also known as colors and objects..._

_Red_

_Blue_

_Green_

_Yellow_

_Spade_

_Diamond_

_Club_

_Heart_

_Forever dreaming..._

_Forever lost..._

_Damn that little dream..._

_That taken them all._

* * *

The first Alice was a gallant red one, hot headed and amber eyed, always wielding his blade in the Wonderland. Never leaving it behind. He would cut down anything in his path, as a long as nothing got in his way. His insane smile and mind made him invincible. Those who would face him would never live. The boy would laugh with pleasure at the sight of the blood on his cloth, this always provided entertainment for the young killer.

If it wasn't for the red path he had created, no one would know if he existed, the red would stain peoples lives forever. They would know it was real and fear that he would come for them, but, since his madness drove him to more chopping with the sword, some men were finally able to fight him and place him into the Asylum. And that is where he stays to this very day, mumbling about a small dream that taken over his life and made him this way, muttering and crying about sister blood on his hands, in his mind and in his heart.

His name was Kai, feared throughout the Wonderland for his insanity and killing obsession. None know who the 'sister' or her blood were. It still remains a mystery in this world of dreaming.

_Rage..._

_Red..._

_Spade..._

* * *

The second Alice was a Blue one, singing many notes and loved throughout the Wonderland. People adored to his his smile, brown happy eyes and tangerine hair coming. Loving to hear the sweet melody of his. People hated the sadness in his heart after she died. They sensed the fake happy moods sometimes, but other times the boy kept it hidden well. His strong voice would echo into the villages from his blue home. You would have thought he lived a great life...

Always (sometimes) singing and happy...even though his girlfriend was killed by the madman known as her brother. He was smiling and never depressed, which was fake to him. His emotions were put into song and or stored into his mind. He had made an indeed strange blue country and singer, he would often make false notes in his beloved songs, because pictures of his lost lover flashed into his mind and would he have enough, breaking down and not singing for awhile, never telling anyone. One day, he left a small rose blooming sadly red in his blood, for he, shot down by a madman...

Jay, the singer, falsely making his music which drove a man to shoot him down...Poor blue singer...

_Sadness and Depression..._

_Blue..._

_Spade..._

* * *

The Green Alice was a young man, ruling a large country, loved by all and hated by none, well...maybe some...Most people didn't like his greed, or what they would get if they disobeyed the young king-prince. The boy had to have EVERYTHING, candy, the odd book, servants, you name it.

He had to have everything, or would be pissed at all. Even many people tried to fight him, had gotten annoyed with the selfish , but knew no use. You could not kill this boy, for he was skilled in the Elements, ninja moves and the art no one has seen for many years; Spinjetzu. The blonde haired, green eyed teen was loved by some, but not enough. Guards had even attempted to poison the child, but for some reason, none had succeeded. It was like he knew what they were up to.

But he couldn't, could he?

He would forever rule in his kingdom, as long as he would live. He had to have all love him, or they would die. Everyone obeyed the hellion, with a fear of dying. Just, no one knew who could defeat him, there was one man who could. But he was on the brink of death.

He lived with great pride, that is...until taken over by a damned dream. Fear and insanity washed over him. The boy would scream and yell out for help. No one knew how to help, nor knew why he was freaked out about. The young man would be full of fear, his life was taking the wrong turn and eventually, finally drove him to death.

Named of Lloyd, son of the father of the great kingdom, son of the queen before they left for the heavens. Now he may join them.

_Jealousy..._

_Green..._

_Club..._

* * *

The last, fourth Alice was yellow, a sibling team, exploring the Wonderland they woke up in for adventure, fun and play.

They found the card from the Green Kingdom of the Garmadons, smiling in joy as they had found exciting exploration for themselves... or one for that matter...The stubborn big brother, and the smart little brother.

Passing many doors throughout the Wonderland, Red, Blue, Green and finally a small yellow one. The older sibling bent down and played with the lock. The smaller boy stood behind his brother, twisting and turning in fear, taken over by the Red Alice. The older boy turned around to tell his sibling no luck on opening the door. Instead, meets a possessed boy with the red eyes and knife covered in the red. The boy looks down and see's a knife wound on himself, he gasps in surprise before the small world he once knew to be so loving disappeared before him. Zane turns to his normal state and looks around, he spots the body, and the knife. Himself drenched in blood.

Screaming for the loss of Cole.

And never, both never woken from the deep dreaming under the elm tree with the small childish tea party.

_Curiosity..._

_Yellow..._

_Heart..._

* * *

**Heheheh XD**


End file.
